


LS In My Head

by Olivia Johnson (OliverJohnson)



Category: Larry Johnson - Fandom, Sal Fisher - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverJohnson/pseuds/Olivia%20Johnson
Kudos: 2





	LS In My Head

梗源Steve James /RKCB—《In My Head》

Running out of signs to pass me by  
【你毫无征兆地经过我身旁】  
Taking the time is always hard to find  
【我整日流连却难觅你踪影】  
I can't be sleepless every night  
【在每个不眠之夜】  
It's looking like dreams only dance behind my eyes  
【你就像梦境只在我的印象中翩跹】  
Is it all in my head？  
【难道是我想太多吗】

“兄弟，那边见。”  
Sal的手开始微微发抖。他只感觉自己的眼睛一片酸涩，终于，泪水顺着脸颊上的疤痕交错着流下，又被他发烫的肌肤焐得温热。他似乎听见了眼泪被蒸发时痛苦的“滋滋”声。  
悲鸣。  
没人看得见他的眼泪，这张总是沉默着的面具掩盖了太多情绪。开心也好，难过也好，甚至，爱也好。  
指间的遗书被攥得皱皱巴巴，雨水将上面的墨迹洇开，像极了一汪黑色的潭。Sal知道，那是他的名字。  
没有尸体。他默念着。别开玩笑了，伙计。我知道你没事。似乎是为了验证自己的想法，他颤抖着爬上树屋，深吸一口气推开了板门。吱呀一声，却除了飞扬的细尘再无他物。  
Sal的身子开始微微发抖了。一股如坠冰窖的恐惧感将潮水将他席卷。他小心地迈了几步，脚尖却碰到了什么。  
一个…空药瓶？见鬼，他可不记得Lar吃过什么药。  
他皱眉翻过来看了看标签，手上的动作微微一滞。  
安眠药。如果已经空了的话，是致死的量。  
Sal心里的弦崩地断开，连他自己都能听见那声窒息的脆响。心里那座由他和Lar共同筑建的宫殿悄然崩塌。  
他…真的，死了…？  
他死了。是的。Sal。  
他死了。是你的错。Sal。你这个废物。  
Sal听见了那个声音。他捂住头瘫软在地上，泪水大滴从眼眶溢出。右眼也有些痛…。  
Sal摘下义肢将义眼小心地取出，一道骇人的血泪从满是伤疤的脸上滑落。

。

惊醒。  
Sal从床上坐起，看了看窗外，天已经亮了。他从一边拿起义肢轻轻扣好，转了转眼睛。  
右眼依旧是空的。自从他哭出血泪后，便再也没戴过义眼。  
他起身穿好鞋子，却听见了轻轻的一声。  
“兄弟，我回来了。”  
“Lar…。”Sal的眼睛微微睁大，趔趄着起身推门追赶。  
“Larry，你在哪？出来！”他像个疯子一样看着四周，却什么也没发现。  
“天啊，Sal，你怎么了？”Ash原本只是过来看望他，却发现他茫然地站在院子中间，浑身都在发抖。  
“他回来了，Ash。Lar他回来了。他没死，对不对？”  
“不是这样…Sal，虽然没有发现尸体，但…”  
但他真的已经死了。  
Sal的眼睛黯淡下去，他放开Ash的肩膀，面具后的脸不知是什么表情。  
“抱歉，Ash。我想我可能做了个怪梦…。”他干笑了几声，“我今天不大舒服…Ash你先回去吧。”

。

“Lar，你究竟为什么要离开。”  
他低声呢喃着。  
“对不起，兄弟。我可能先走了。我爱你，兄弟，那边见。”  
…我爱你？是，是啊。我也一样。但你没有给我告诉你的机会。  
他几乎能想到Lar写下这些话时脸上微笑的表情。他啊。一直都在没心没肺地笑。  
可这一点都不好笑。  
他抱住膝盖，像个孩子一样深深埋下头。究竟是什么让你选择了死亡呢。  
死亡。需要理由吗？需要吗，不需要吗，需要吗，不需要吗？  
我爱你，也不需要理由吗。  
他的脸颊突然一阵刺痛。“呜…。”  
无个性死亡。吗。

。

“Lar。我想我知道，你为什么会选择突然离开了。”  
Sal握着手里的匕首，释然地叹了口气。  
“谢谢你。你让我好过了很多，兄弟。我爱你。只是抱歉，我不得不杀了所有人。你不会怪我，对吗。”  
刀尖贯穿每一个人的颈侧。  
沾染了血腥的自己…。吗。  
“Sal…抱歉。”  
他听到了一声呢喃。猛地转身，却只看见了满地鲜血，和堆积成山的尸体。  
外面的警笛响了。  
“Lar，或许这一次我没有做错吧。”他扔下匕首，碰撞出一声脆响。  
像极了诀别。  
别了，艾迪森公寓。梦开始和结束的地方。  
谢谢你们。

。

“等等，我有证据！”  
“抱歉，他已经被绑紧了。现在已经都结束了。”  
“不，警官，拜托，我有证据，等等！”  
“女士，请你冷静一点吧。”  
Sal听着Ash的哭喊，心中暗暗好笑。  
这个坚强的姑娘，从未见过她哭，为什么现在哭得像个孩子呢。  
别哭了。是时候做个了断了。  
他看着玻璃后的Ash，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
再见。  
电闸被拉下。即使他已经忍受了太多痛苦，却仍然痛苦地嘶吼起来。烧焦的味道冲进鼻腔，刺痛着每一根神经直至麻木。  
“Sal…。过来吧，我在等你。”  
好，Lar…SF出了新歌，我们一起听吧。  
死亡。

。

“Sal，伙计，辛苦你了，对不起。”  
Sal睁开眼，身边是那台熟悉的CD机。  
“这没什么，伙计，你总算决定见我了。”  
“什么啊，我一直活在你的脑海里。In Your Head。不是吗？”  
“好吧，那来试试这首新歌吧。”  
“等等！”  
“嗯？”  
“这次如果我不移开视线，你还会哭吗，甜心？”  
“大概不会了。um，不过谁说的准呢。”

地下室没有光，却那样明亮。  
。。。。End。。。。


End file.
